On the R Train
by PinayAko
Summary: Lily and James bump into each other on the subway. Takes place 3 years after the graduated Hogwarts and they have not seen each other since. I'm sorry about the changes, you have to re-read chapter 3!!!
1. On the R Train

Hey! Thanks for clicking on my fic! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP.

Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans haven't seen each other in over 5 years. But fate leads them to meet again on a NYC subway!

Things in _italics_ are character's thoughts.

Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Lily Evans's little red alarm clock went off. It was 6:30 in the morning.

Lily didn't bother to get, but just rolled over to the side of the bed farthest from the irritating noise. After a couple more minutes of annoying beeps, she finally got up. Walking over to her mahogany dresser, she turned it off. Lily ran a hand lazily thought her flaming her hair, yawning quietly. Still sleepy-eyed, she trudged into the bathroom to continue her morning routine.

After her brief shower Lily came out of the bathroom clad in just a small pink towel. She strode over to her closet. It opened with a slight creak. Her closet was filled with tons of clothes, but when she peered in she saw nothing she wanted to wear today.

"Hmmm…" She was thinking whether to use magic or not. "Why not?" she spoke to herself quietly.

She picked up her wand from the table stand and pointed it at herself, whispering an incantation. Suddenly she was dressed in a hunter green top and beige corduroy pants. Lily always liked green; she felt that accented her emerald-colored eyes.

After placing a bit of make-up on, she hurriedly grabbed her coat and strolled out the door. She looked a bit younger than her real age; even though she was already 25, people usually saw her as being just 19. She walked a couple blocks to the subway station.

Standing at a post, she ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair, and waited patiently for the train to come.

The E train was packed full of muggles; they were all squished in together. Lily managed to get in, and grabbed on the nearest pole.

_Just another bloody Monday…_

Some stops later the crowd thinned and she was able to find a seat. She sat in the corner, next to a man reading a newspaper. The newspaper covered his face; she could only see his hands and legs. It looked like he had strong, gentle hands.

Suddenly, as Lily was assessing the stranger's hands, the train gave a sudden jerk. Lily fell over, knocking the newspaper onto the floor, and landing in his lap. Lily turned a pale shade of pink.

_Great, Lily. Good going. Make a complete fool of yourself._

She pushed herself up from his lap and tried to maintain a sense of composure. Avoiding his eyes, she tried to speak, but he started first.

"Are you okay?" the man asked politely.

_He's British too? Huh…_

Now that the newspaper was away from his face she was that he was a very handsome young man. He looked around her age. He had messy, chocolate hair, and a slightly muscular build to him. Even though they were seated, Lily could tell that he was much taller than her.

"I'm uh…fine." She managed, finally looked into his eyes. They were a dark blue color. They were vaguely familiar; she tried hard to remember if she had met this man before, but she couldn't.

"Are you sure?" he said, bending to pick up his paper on the subway floor.

"Uh huh." She said, nervously biting her lip. She knew that she knew this guy, but she couldn't tell from where.

_Is that all you can say, Lily? This guy so cute and nice, and you can say is "Uh huh."_

He just smiled at her anxiousness. He quickly surveyed her with his eyes. Lily's hair was a wavy dark red. She seemed fairly shy, the type of person who wouldn't argue with you.

_She's beautiful. _James thought to himself as he glimpsed at her emerald orbs. _She seems so familiar…she kind of looks like…No. That's stupid._

"So…you're from…Wales…? Sheffield…?" The man said kindly, trying to strike up conversation.

"What? Oh!"

_He must have picked up my accent the way I recognized his. _Lily thought. She felt a bit stupid at the moment.

"No, I'm from Surrey." She answered with a small smile.

Her smile warmed his heart to the core.

For the next 15 minutes they talked and laughed with each other. But soon enough Lily's stop came along and she had to get off the train.

"I've got to go now. This is my stop. I'm sorry again, for earlier…" She trailed off, still feeling a bit embarrassed about the earlier incident.

The man's voice was caught in his throat.

_Say something! She's leaving and you don't even know her name!_

As Lily walked away he finally caught his voice.

"Wait!" He yelled to Lily's retreating figure above the mass of people flooding in through the sliding doors. "What's your name!"

"Lily!" She turned and smiled. "Lily Evans!" With that said she hopped off the train and continued her way.

His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the girl's name.

* * *

Hehehe, yes, I know. The man that I described doesn't really sound like James Potter, does he? Well…it'll all make sense in later chapters! 

Well, that's all for the first chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. AfterThought

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!! They really mean a lot to me. Keep on sending me reviews please! I'm really sorry for the delay in updates, it's just that I have had a lot of work to do for school.  
  
On with the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was now midday and Lily was on her break. She sat, alone in the lounge and thought about the nameless man on the train; unconsciously smiling.  
  
"Lily.Earth to Lily!" A woman said, waving a hand in front of Lily's face. She had long black hair that flowed down her back and piercing blue eyes. She was Chloe, Lily's bestest friend for the last 3 years.  
  
"What.huh?" Lily said, coming out of her thoughts about James.  
  
"You were totally spaced out. What's on your mind?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to her friend on the beige couch.  
  
"Nothing.It's just a guy." But Chloe cut her off before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"A guy?! What's his name?! Where did you meet him?!" She cried out, her eyes were now filled with excitement. Her bouncy black hair went up and down, as she bobbed her hair along with her little exclamation.  
  
"Uh.I don't know his name.I met him on the subway, on the way to work." Lily said.  
  
"How do you not know his name?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lily explained what had happened and how she felt so embarrassed.  
  
"Lily, why didn't you ask him his name?" Chloe inquired.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered anyway.I mean a guy like that would want to go out with a boring person like me." She said, looking at the floor. "He's probably forgotten me already."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
At the same exact time, elsewhere in Manhattan:  
  
"Lily, is here.in New York." James said out loud to himself, pacing back and forth in his high-rise office building. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down to think about things again.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
18-year-old Lily Evans was sitting with her boyfriend, James Potter on the couch in the Gryfindor common room. She was nestled safely in the crook of his arm as they watched the glowing fire. James and Lily had been going out for a year. She seemed perfectly happy, while James on the other hand was not. He seemed troubled, or worried. Suddenly James sat up and faced Lily.  
  
"Lily, I have to say something." He said firmly.  
  
"Okay, what is it? But if it has to do with or date on Friday, I don't want to know. I want you to surprise me!" She had such an innocent look to her face.  
  
"No, Lily, it doesn't have anything to do with that." James said in a hoarse voice. "I think that we should break up."  
  
"Oh." Lily said in a whisper.  
  
"Lily listen-" But he was cut off.  
  
"No, you don't have to explain. I don't want to know." Lily was trying to evade his eyes but he could see that her emerald-green orbs were starting to gloss with tears. She was trying to hold her tears back, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek. James tried to wipe it away but she shrank back, to the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"Please James, don't touch me. I have to.go now." She got up and walked briskly to the staircase. At the foot of the stairs she stopped and turned.  
  
"Goodbye, James." And with that she ran up crying.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
James was driving himself crazy with his thoughts.  
  
// What should I do? I want to see her again, but she must hate me for what I did to her in 6th year. //  
  
  
  
Later That Same Day:  
  
"Hey, can I get a medium coffee?" James asked the man behind the Star Bucks counter.  
  
After receiving his coffee, he sat down in the corner. James looked straight ahead and saw something that made him catch his breath for a second. In front of him was LILY. She was sitting alone, with her back faced to him, but he knew it was her; he used to know every curve and freckle of this woman.  
  
He found himself walking to wards her slowly.  
  
// She looks great! She must not have recognized me on the train. //  
  
Before James could question anything else he reached her table. He hesitantly tapped her shoulder. With a wave of her auburn hair she turned to face him.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Please review if you want me to continue. I'm really enjoying writing this fan fiction. 


	3. Second Meetings

Wow! Look at the reviews! You have no idea how much that meant to me, so THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS!!!  
  
(Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I had a hard time writing this one.)  
  
And remember things inside these: // // are thoughts.  
  
Here's the 3rd chapter, please enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James tapped Lily's shoulder. With a flip of her auburn hair she turned to face him.  
  
// Great.you have her attention.what should I say??? // James was panicked; he knew he should have thought of what to say before he walked up to her.  
  
"Hi." James sputtered, unable to think up anything else.  
  
// Hi?! That's all?! // He silently scolded himself.  
  
"Hey. I thought that I would never see you again." Lily said with a cute smile that turned James into mush.  
  
"Yeah, uh, me too." James said, staring at Lily's features.  
  
"Why don't you sit here with me?" Lily asked politely.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
James pried his eyes away from her long enough to pull a chair out from under the table. The chair screeched slightly against the tiles floorings of the café. There were a couple books on the table.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
17-year-old James Potter walked casually by the lake. His hair was tousled and his necktie was strung down from his neck. He was quite disheveled. He was enjoying the peace and quiet that he felt he deserved.  
  
// Gah! I have way too much to do! There's quidditch, classes, NEWTs, my parents- // James's thought were cut off by a voice.  
  
"Having a bad day?" The sweet voice inquired. By the tone he could tell that it was a girl.  
  
James looked around the grounds; there was no one around but him. It was late afternoon and he didn't know of anyone that would come out at that time; everybody was usually socializing or doing homework.  
  
"Where are you?" James called out, scanning the grounds with his eyes again. Nothing.  
  
"Up here." The voice said in a softer pitch than before. He looked up to see a beautiful young woman in a tree not so far away. He swiftly walked over to her. He climbed up the stout tree. Once he got up there he saw that the tree had a rather spacious top that was mainly flat, excluding the extending branches.  
  
"Hi." The pretty girl said almost in a whisper. "I'm Lily."  
  
Lily's features were soft and modest. She had a slender figure in contrast to her big heart. Her hair was a flaming red and her eyes shone like emeralds.  
  
"I'm James."  
  
"I know." She said, with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
James was puzzled. She knew who he was, but he had never seen her before.  
  
"How do you know me?" He asked, inching closer to her in the hollow of the tree.  
  
"Everyone knows James Potter. Hehe." Her laugh was just as sweet as her voice.  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I like to sit here and read until the sun goes down. It's a really pretty view from up here." She said, gesturing to the sky. James noticed for the first time that there were a couple of book at her side.  
  
"Oh. So, Lily, tell me more about you." He said, turning on his charm.  
  
An hour later they were still talking and the sun was just about to disappear for the day.  
  
"Ooh! Look up, the sun's going down!" Lily whispered, delight in her eyes.  
  
Instead of looking up James just looked straight at her. "Yeah, beautiful."  
  
Lily turned her gaze towards James.  
  
Brown eyes met green and they leaned in for a kiss. It was an innocent kiss, but full of meaning.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
James snapped back up from his little reverie and saw that Lily was looking at him oddly.  
  
"Are you okay? You just spaced off for a minute." She asked, concerned for the subway-stranger.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He said, regaining his composure.  
  
// You still don't know this guy's name! // A voice in Lily's head reminded her.  
  
She was about to ask him what his name was when his cell phone went off.  
  
He pulled his phone from out of his jacket pocket and checked who was calling.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Meet me here tomorrow, same time?" James asked in a hurry. His phone was still ringing and his look was getting more and more flustered.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
// It must be his boss or something like that. // Lily thought to herself.  
  
"Bye, Lils. See you tomorrow." James said, leaving the café in a rush.  
  
// Lils? No one ever called me that except for.James. //  
  
******* I've redone this chapter I wasn't very happy with the way I ended it before. So, I'm very sorry to all my readers!!! Please don't be confused and don't hate me!  
  
Thank you to a close friend that helped me out with my fanfic.  
  
(Dannygrl78)- is a great writer! Go read her work!  
  
Did you like it? Please review, I'm up for any comments. And thank you so much for reading my fanfic! 


End file.
